Ponatinib is a kinase inhibitor. The chemical name for ponatinib hydrochloride is 3-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-{4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl}benzamide hydrochloride. The molecular formula is C29H28CIF3N6O which corresponds to a formula weight of 569.02 g/mol. Its structure is shown below:

Ponatinib hydrochloride is marketed by Ariad Pharmaceuticals, Inc. under the trade name Iclusig®. Iclusig® tablets are available as white, round, film-coated tablets for oral administration. Each tablet contains ponatinib hydrochloride equivalent to 15, 30 or 45 mg ponatinib with the following inactive ingredients: lactose monohydrate, microcrystalline cellulose, sodium starch glycolate (type B), colloidal silicon dioxide, magnesium stearate and a tablet coating. The tablet coating consists of talc, polyethylene glycol, polyvinyl alcohol, and titanium dioxide. Ponatinib is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,114,874.